Broken
by StarlightTitan
Summary: She was broken, he wanted to fix her. FOR IGOOGLEZAYN'S challenge! Reuce to the prompt of Broken.


**Ok, so this is my first Shake It Up! Story and it's for IGOOGLEZAYN's challenge. My pairing is Reuce, and my prompt is "Broken," so enjoy the story! :P **

**I OWN NOTHING! (Don't sue me please!) :)**

"Hey Cece," I say to my best friend as I walk up to her. It's a Friday before school, and everyone was excited to tell their friends about their weekend plans.

"Hey Rocky! Did you see the new kid? He totally likes you!" She says, excited about the fact she could possibly match make me with the new "badboy" in school.

"How do you know he likes me?" I ask, disbelieving her words.

"Because, I overheard him yesterday that he was going to ask you out! OH, there he is!" She exclaimed as she pushes me towards him.

Somehow, this doesn't surprise me. Of course Cece would try to hook me up with a random guy, that all anyone knew about him is his name is Trent Johnson. He sees me and begins to walk towards me.

"H-hi," I stutter.

"Hey, so, do you want to go out?" He straight out asks.

I think about my crush on Deuce, and how it was never going to happen, even with Dina out of the picture, so I accept with a quick "yes." He smiles, kisses me suddenly, and then leaves as the bell rings. My eyes widen as I realize he kissed me, and as I walk of to class I think "My first kiss."

The first three months were great. Trent was a perfect boyfriend, but around the fourth month he became….abusive.

***Fourth Month***

I realized I was going to be a little late to Trent's house because I took too long getting ready. I arrived at 4:23 PM, 3 minutes late. I walk into his house and see his angry face.

"Hey Trent, why are you angry?" I stupidly ask him.

"You ungrateful little brat! You don't even have the decency to apologize for wasting 3 minutes of my life!" He yells at me while proceeding to beat me up.

I had bruises covering every inch of my body, and my perfect outfit was now completely destroyed. Then he said the one sentence that still chills me.

He said, "Tell even ONE soul, and you and the people you told will die. Now leave me." He commanded.

I picked my body up off the ground and limped back to my house.

I began to worry that someone would find out. Two of the dead giveaways were that now, I always wore turtlenecks, and I wore A LOT of makeup. Cece thought it was just a fashion statement, so did everyone else, so I was in the clear… almost. Deuce wasn't buying the whole "fashion" story. I didn't want to put him in danger, so I lied to him. I usually wouldn't lie, so he bought it, but the lying was just another sign that the old Rocky was slipping away.

A whole year of pain and suffering went by, until he broke it off. I was grateful, yet sad. Grateful the pain was over, yet sad that I wasted a year of my life on him. I was mostly saddened by the fact that he changed me. I almost never talked, I never hung out with anyone anymore- even Cece, and I also never wore clothes that showed my bruised and scarred skin. I walked to Crusty's, somewhere I haven't been in a while, and ordered a pizza. That's when I saw him. Deuce. He began to walk towards me.

"Rocky! Long time no see." He says as he sits down next to me.

That's when I feel the hot tears roll down my face, and I begin to sob. His eyes widen, and then he takes me outside, to his car, and drives me to a place we both haven't been to for a while.

"Our meadow," I whisper so softly I'm surprised he heard me.

"Yeah, it's our special place. I figured we could talk here." He says in a kind and gentle tone I've been longing to hear for the past year.

We both get out of the car and lay down.

"Okay, tell me what's the matter?" He asks.

"I'm….different, I was in a horrible relationship, and I missed the people I loved. Especially you." I whispered the last part.

"Rocky, I know your broken, but please let me fix you. What I'm trying to say is I love you." He admits.

I kiss him until oxygen is a necessity.

"Rocky Blue, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Yes." I reply, getting what I wanted after so long.

And eventually, she became Rocky Martinez. They had 3 kids together, and every moment was exactly like their first- In love.

**THE END!**


End file.
